dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Wonder Girls
Archivo:WG_01_final_02.jpg Wonder Girls *'Nombre: '''Wonder Girls *'Número de Miembros Activos:' 5 *'Ex miembros o miembros no activos:' 2 *'Debut: 2007 *'''País: Corea del Sur *'Fan Club Oficial: '''Wonderful *'Color Oficial: Amarillo,Rosa y Azul *'Estilo:'Pop,' K-Pop, Dance-Pop ,Teen Pop, Mando-pop, Hip-hop *'Agencia:' JYP entertainment (Corea) (''La misma que 2PM ,2AM,MISS A, JOO,MBLAQ, etc) Historia 'Pre Debut' Wonder girls es un grupo de cinco chicas creado por el famoso cantautor y productor musical Park Jin Young. El nacimiento de este grupo empezó con un show nacional de ‘buscatalentos’ que se emitó en 2001. A través de esa oportunidad Park Jin Young , su actual productor, descubrió a Min Sun Ye (lider). Y en sucesivos shows y pruebas encontró a las demás cuatro miembros. Todas las integrantes fueron capacitadas para el canto, baile y para actuar. thumb|354px 'Debut' El grupo debutó el 10 de febrero del 2007 en el programa de la MBC Music Core, cantando la canción Irony, un single con influencias hip-hop incluido en su primer mini-album, The Wonder Begins. El disco se convirtió en un éxito vendiendo 11.454 copias durante el 2007 y ganado premios por ello y asi conviritiendose en las mejores y entrando a los Billorst Worls. Cuando se debuto se dijo que era la version femenina de SS501 ya que tenian muchos talento al igual que ellos 'Salida de Hyun A e ingreso de Yoobin' Durante el resto del 2007, sin embargo, Wonder Girls atravesó varios problemas de salud. El 25 de junio, So Hee fue diagnosticada con una lesión en el ligamento de una rodilla después de haber caído de una motocicleta mientras filmaba la película Some Like It Hot (뜨거운 것이 좋아). Las restantes cuatro miembros continuaron con sus actividades hasta finales de julio, cuando Hyun A fue retirada del grupo debido a la preocupación de sus padres por su estado de salud, en especial por una gastroenteritis crónica que la tuvo hospitalizada brevemente durante marzo y abril de ese año. El 5 de septiembre, Good Entertainment, envió a su trainee Kim Yoo Bin a JYP Enterainment, como reemplazo de Hyun A. Hizo su debut tres días después en una presentación del grupo en el programa de la KBS, Music Bank. 'Internacionalización' En febrero del 2008, el grupo fue a Estados Unidos para unirse como invitadas especiales a la gira Bad Concert, que su mentor y productor, Park Jin Young, realizó es este país. Durante esta visita aprovecharon de rodar el videoclip de su tercer single, Wishing on a Star. En mayo del 2008 visitan Tailandia, país en el que fueron nominadas a los premios Seed Asian Artist of the Year Award en la categoría Seed Popular Asian Artist of the Year. El 1 de Julio de 2009 Los Jonas Brothers Las invitan a que sean las teloneras de su proxima gira. El 31 de Julio de 2009 llegaron a la ciudad de Monterrey, México como teloneras del Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 de los Jonas Brothers. El 22 de enero del 2010, se anunció que SunMi dejaría a un lado su carrera musical para seguir con sus estudios académicos. También se anunció que la nueva integrante de la banda sería Hye Rim (Lim), una aprendiz de JYP Entertainment China. '' Integrantes Archivo:Gallery_111105153739(1).jpg '''Integrantes: '''SunYe, Yenny, Sohee, YooBin, HyeLim (izq. a der.) '''Ex-Miembros: 'Hyun A. SunMi *Min Sun Ye Lider/ Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal /Visual *Kim Yoo Bin Rapera Principal/Vocalista/Bailarina *Park Ye Eun Vocalista Principal /Bailarina Principal *Ahn So Hee Vocalista/Bailarina Principal /Visual *Hye Rim Sub Vocalista/Bailarina/ Rapera Discografia 'Discografia Coreana' 'Singles' 'Albums' Singles Digitales Discografia en Ingles 'Singles' Discografia China 'Edicion Especial' Singles Programas de television Tours 'Opening Act ' Curiosidades *Hay muchos exitos que las hicieron brillar pero os que mas las hicieron sobresalir "IRONY"-"TELL ME"-"SO HOT"-"NOBODY"-"BE MY BABY" *Junto con Girls Generation son modelos globales. *Es unos de los mejores grupos coreanos femeninos. *Sohee es considerada como una de las maknaes mas lindas.Tambien es la menor del grupo junto a Lim. *Fueron entrenadas por el mismo Bi (Rain). tanto en el baile y el canto. *Las Wonder Girls fueron selecionadas por una revista estadounidense Nueva York "PAPER" como las bellezas 2011 en Estados Unidos. *Oficialmente ya son embajadoras de K-food (comida coreana) lo hacen para trasmitirla a la gente extranjera. *Sun Ye, So Hee ,Yenny y Yobin (orden oficial) estan dentro de la lista de las bellezas coreanas. *Sunye y Yeny estan dentro de la lista de las mejores cantantes K-pop. *Hicieron un cover de B.O.B. "Nothing on you" para Billboard Mashup Mondays ganandole a artistas Estadounidenses. *Ahora estan preparando su nuevo album que será lanzado el 7 Noviembre del 2011. *Fueron las favoritas 2 años consecutivos (2007 y 2008) ocupando el primer puesto ganandole a grupos como Big Bang, SNSD y BoA, etc. *Sus exitos "Nobody" y "2DT" entraron a la lista de Billboard de EE.UU siendo el primer grupo coreano en entrar a la lista. *Su primer premio ganado en el 2011 por la cancion "Be my baby" lo rompieron ya que de tanta emocion se les callo Concert Participation Premios Anuncios Galeria 1-047-047377_6-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_1-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_7-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_9-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_12-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_14-Wonder-Girls.jpg 1-047-047377_16-Wonder-Girls.jpg 2_wondergirls.jpg 49e9f75b_2c74b37e_081227musikwondergirlsanh2.jpg 49e9f762_06c78311_wg27121.jpg 382px-Wonder_girls_84864.jpg 393c88dd8f4e92e376c63811.jpg 415px-Wonder_girls_346783.jpg 545px-Wonder_girls_220234.jpg 767px-Wonder_girls_382283.jpg 773px-Wonder_girls_382284.jpg 774px-Wonder_girls_152336.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_203285.jpg Wonder-girls-007.jpg Wonder-girls-002.jpg Wonder-girls-001a.jpg Wondergirls 20090703 seoulbeats.jpg Wondere.jpg Wonder+Girls+www.png Wonder+Girls+Wonder.jpg Wonder+Girls+wg5.png Wonder+Girls+wg2.png Wonder+Girls+wg01.png Wonder+.png Wonder+.jpg Wonder+Girls+untitled.jpg Wonder+Girls+tbj bjpgd.jpg Wonder+Girls+TBJ.jpg Wonder+Girls+So+Hot+2.jpg Wonder+Girls+SO+HOT.jpg Wonder+Girls+SHP.jpg Wonder+Girls+INTERVIEW Magazine May 2011WG.png Wonder+Girls+c0617 petitcrown.jpg Wonder+Girls+20080728110928786b01109fp7.jpg Wonder+Girls+20090724 wgwallpaper a.png Wonder+Girls+1.png Wonder+Girls++3.png Wonder+Girls (5).png Wonder+Girls (4).png Wonder+G.png Wonder+Girls (2).png Wonder+Girls (1).png Wonder Girls3.jpg Wallpaper34.jpg Nbnf1.jpg Korea-wonder-girls-001.jpg Feb wonder girls2.jpg 3423 1725 080801172835 wm.jpg 830px-Wonder girls 282649.jpg 811px-Wonder girls 321609.jpg 796px-Wonder girls 203285.jpg 774px-Wonder girls 152336.jpg 773px-Wonder girls 382284.jpg 767px-Wonder girls 382283.jpg 545px-Wonder girls 220234.jpg wonder-girls-008.jpg wonder-girls-concept-korea-100909-6.jpg wonder-girls-exr-loves-pucca-100908-2.jpg Wonder-Girls-HEADER.jpg wonder-girls-wonder-girls-1871971-940-625.jpg 796px-Wonder_girls_558101.jpg 798px-Wonder_girls_555407.jpg Wonder_girls_557489.jpg 1 - copia.jpg|wg wgirls.jpg|wg wonder g.jpg|wg 003a84q5.jpg 20081220-20081219_wondergirls.jpg c25f7_WG.jpg cover12.jpg cover17.jpg korea-wonder-girls-005.jpg so.jpg tumblr_ls0apaR5qX1qi9rg9o1_500_thumb.jpg tumblr_ls676akRUK1qco1zjo1_500_thumb.jpg wSER.jpg Wonder+Girls+wondergirls.jpg Wonder95Girls-200902100416142.jpg Videografia Coreana thumb|left|270px|Wonder Girls - Ironythumb|right|270px|Wonder Girls - Tell me thumb|left|270px|Wonder Girls - So Hot thumb|right|270px|Wonder Girls - Nobody thumb|right|270px|"This time"thumb|left|270px|"It's not love" thumb|left|270px|"Now" EVER Commercialthumb|right|270px|"Take it" thumb|left|270px|Wonder Girls - 2 Differents Tears thumb|270px|right Videografia en Ingles thumb|left|270px|"NOBODY" (Ingles)thumb|right|270px|"2 Different Tears" (English) thumb|left|270px|"Nothin' on You" (cover) Videografia China thumb|left|270px|"2 Different Tears" (Chinese) Enlaces *﻿Pagina Oficial *Canal Oficial - Youtube *Twitter Oficial Wonder Girls Twitter *Twitter Oficial - Sun Yen *Twitter Oficial - Yenny *Twitter Oficial - Yubin *Twitter Oficial - SoHee *Twitter Oficial - Lim Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:JYP entertainment Categoría:CCantante Categoría:Bailarines Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCantante Categoría:CGrupo